Fighting Temptations
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: This a Lauren/Joey 3-shot :) based on an idea I had with a twitter friend. The last chapter is M rated. Hope you enjoy :) xx
1. Chapter 1

Fighting Temptations

-A Lauren/Joey one-shot based on an idea that I had with lauras1992x

Enjoy!

"LAUREN!" Tanya shouted up the stairs. Lauren groaned, having been laid on her bed, trying to block out recent events. She got up and headed downstairs. Lauren saw her mother waiting impatiently for her.

"Hey darlin', can you take these final plans to the club? Sharon asked for them for the hens and stags night" Tanya told her, handing a folder. Lauren sighed and nodded, taking the folder and went to put her coat on.

"Don't be long, Lauren. I need your help with everything else" Tanya added. Lauren had noticed that the wedding had began to take on its troll on her mum.

"Don't worry, I won't be" Lauren replied, walking out of the door.

The cold December air hit her as she walked out. Lauren looked across the square and saw it was practically empty to say it was mid afternoon. She walked to the club. Lauren said her Uncle Derek and they exchanged hellos but she made a quick exit as she reached the club. Heading down the steps, Lauren expected to see Sharon or Phil but instead she saw Joey which caught her off guard and she tried to hide her awkwardness.

"Mum asked me to bring this for Sharon. It's for the hens and the stags. Make sure she gets it, please" Lauren told him, handing him the folder which he took and for a moment their fingers brushed in contact. It sent electric currents through her entire body and unknown to Lauren, it also sent them through Joey's. She sighed, shaking her head and looking away.

"Will do" Joey said, placing it behind the bar. Lauren knew that should of been her queue to leave but she remained rooted to the spot she stood in, trying to work out what her mind and body were trying to tell her. After a moment, Lauren exhaled.

"I need the toilet" She said after a moment, though she didn't. Lauren didn't want for a reply and headed to the club toilets where she walked towards the mirrors and looked at herself in them. Lauren's breathing had become loud as she tried to breathe through the apparent sexual tension she could feel between her and Joey but according to him, it was nothing. Lauren's mind was screaming at her to find the truth or just to settle in the fire inside her and go and kiss him. Lauren groaned, annoyed, as she turned the water on and splashed it on her face in hope she could calm the hotness she felt over her body. Lauren sighed, placing her wet hands on the sink as she tried to calm her breathing. The current decision was to either walk out of the club and not say a word or to demand answers and do whatever she could do for them. Lauren settled for option A as she took one last look at herself in the mirror.

"Right" Lauren said under her breath and headed out the toilets, aiming to walk for the door when option B won the battle.

"I just have one question. Why?" Lauren asked, turning around to Joey who was cleaning the table.

"Why what, Lauren?" Joey said to her, looking at her intensely. Lauren again felt that magnetic pull towards it. She hated everything to do with this.

"You know why what" Lauren replied, taking a brave step towards him.

"Lauren, we have talked about this. Can you just leave it alone?" Joey asked.

"No, you give me a new story everyday which confuses the hell out of me. So tell me again, what all this was?" Lauren replied, walking closer to him, wondering where this new found bravery had come from but Lauren was going with it. She saw Joey took a moment to reply as he sighed loudly.

"I don't want to talk about this, Lauren. Frankly, it's starting to bore me" Joey finally said.

"You said that it was a bit fun and you lied when you said you loved me. So I want to hear you say it again. Just so I'm sure" Lauren asked him, being as close as she could to him without combusting, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, that's what it was" Joey replied, who was struggling much as Lauren was in this moment but he fought not to show it as he tried to avert his attention else where. Lauren felt like screaming. Why was it so hard to say if that's what he felt? Her gaze then fell on above them where she saw a piece of mistletoe up in time for Christmas. This gave Lauren a idea and she smirked a little as Joey went to turn away.

"Prove it" Lauren said, her arms still crossed. Joey stopped and stared at her.

"What you going on about now?" Joey asked, looking at her, trying to work out what was going through her mind.

"Prove it. Prove you don't love me and I will leave you alone" Lauren replied. Joey went quiet, thinking about this for moment then looked at her.

"How?" He asked, wondering what plan she had and it had him worried, really worried. Lauren smiled at this.

"Kiss me. It can't be that hard if you don't love you" Lauren replied, looking up at the mistletoe slightly then back at him. Joey swallowed, thinking about it. He couldn't do this, could he? Weeks of a poker face would come crashing down in 1 second with Lauren's lips on his.

"I can't do that, Lauren" Joey finally said, trying to find a way out of it without revealing everything.

"Why? You said you don't love me. It can't be that hard. Unless there's something you want to tell me?" Lauren asked, being quite proud of her sudden braveness.

"It couldn't be fair to you" Joey said, he had began to panic that he wouldn't be able to get out this and he would have to tell her everything.

"I don't care, Joey. Just prove it. If your able to kiss me now without feeling anything, then I'll leave you alone" Lauren replied. Joey sighed, knowing there was no way out this.

"Of course I'm goi-" Joey stopped talking, as he looked at her. He cursed her beauty and her ability to get what she wanted.

"For crying out loud, Lauren" Joey finally said, before kissing her. Lauren felt it, she felt fireworks, she felt like every nerve in her body was on fire and Joey felt the same and she knew it as she dropped her arms and placed them on his shoulders as Joey's hands found her hair, sitting there. He pushed her away after a moment, looking shocked at his actions.

"Tell me you didn't feel that then" Lauren said to him, returning to her stance, crossing her arms but she was close to tears.

"That shouldn't of happened" Joey replied, gasping as he tried to control his own racing heart.

"Well it did and I felt it. So when you decide to tell me the truth, come and find me. Right now, I can't bare to be around you if your just gonna lie" Lauren told him, turning to leave.

"Lauren, please don't this" Joey begged. Lauren looked him.

"Are you gonna tell me then?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's nothing to tell" Joey replied and again Lauren felt the sexual pull between them as he stepped closer.

"I can't do this anymore if your just gonna lie to me!" Lauren cried, before running from the club as tears fell. She leaned on the wall outside to catch her breath and tried to stop crying. Lauren took a deep breath and decided to go home. Joey came running up the steps of the club, ready to tell her, looking around desperately.

"Lauren?" He called out but Joey realised she was already gone. He groaned and returned to work.

That turn out longer then expected :) hoped you liked. I'm tempted to do a Multi-Chapter. Let me know what you think.

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Fighting Temptations

"Lauren?" Tanya's voice called from the living room as Lauren walked into the house, leaning against the door, trying to make sense of what just happened.

"Yeah, I'm here, Mum" Lauren called back, walking into the living room.

"Hey, Did Sharon get the plans?" Tanya asked, as Lauren took her coat off and sat down on the sofa.

"Erm, Sharon wasn't there. I gave them to Joey to give to her" Lauren replied, trying to smile but it didn't come through.

"Oh, I thought you seemed on edge, you okay?" Tanya said, sitting next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it, please, Mum. Please, just put me to work?" Lauren begged, looking for a distraction.

"Actually everything is sorted for now. So your free from my demands" Tanya told her. Lauren laughed as she switched on the TV.

"Actually there is one thing. Can you babysit Oscar tonight? Me and your dad are going to the pub and Abi is going out with Jay" Tanya added. Lauren looked at her mother and sighed.

"Yeah, of course" Lauren replied. Tanya smiled, gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek and went to get ready.

After a while, Lauren switched off the TV so she was alone with her thoughts trying to make sense of Joey's actions because to be honest, it didn't make any sense at all when her parents and Abi bid goodnight to her. Lauren hear the door slam and decided to have a shower to clear her head. She ran upstairs to switch it on.

Abi was walking to meet Jay for her date when she realised she had left her purse on the kitchen table. She sighed and rushed back to the house, picking it up when there was a knock on the door. Abi went to answer it as she walked out and saw Joey. She smiled at him.

"Hey, Abi. Is Lauren in?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, she is upstairs. She should be down in a moment. Wait for her in living room" Abi replied, smiling as she waved goodbye and walked to meet Jay.

Joey walked into the living room, feeling awkward but sat down as he waited for Lauren wondering how he was going to tell her everything.

Lauren finished her shower about 10 minutes later, feeling slightly more refreshed. She grabbed two towels, one for her body and the other for her hair. Lauren checked on Oscar who was happy watching Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets in his room as she towel dried her hair. Then she went to room to get her phone when Lauren realised she had it downstairs. She made the route downstairs, in her own world and still towel drying her hair as Lauren walked towards the stereo in the dining room where her phone was. She paused for a second to check if she had any messages and sighed when she saw didn't. Lauren turned to go back upstairs when she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Joey sat on the sofa. Her heart raced like a drum as she tried to keep her cool but Lauren knew she was practically naked in front of him. This scared her and excited her a little.

"Erm, Hey, I thought we could talk" Joey said to her, struggling to get his words out as he couldn't stop staring at Lauren. She noticed this and it made her feel a little powerful. Lauren sat on the edge of the sofa.

"Go on then, I'm listening" Lauren replied, looking at him.

"I can wait, if you want to, Erm.. You know" Joey said, still not taking his eyes off her. Okay, seriously, why didn't I think of this before, Lauren thought to herself.

"No I'm fine. Are you?" Lauren asked. She had no idea where this new found confidence had come from but she was going with it.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine, yeah fine" Joey replied, swallowing loudly as he looked away from Lauren, trying to get his thoughts together. Then she realised that this wasn't helping anyone and they needed to talk so she stood up to get changed but Joey stopped her by grabbing her arm and standing up. Lauren looked at him, intensely as she tried to work his next move as he placed a hand on her neck and pulled her closer to him. Their foreheads were touching and Lauren had to remember how to breathe properly because she felt like the oxygen had been cut from her lungs and had been replaced with Joey.

"You drive me crazy but you already knew that didn't you?" Joey said to her, their lips so close to each now and his breath on her face drove Lauren crazy as they closed the space between them both. She gasped as the kiss turned rough and passionate. Joey's hand moved to her hair as he pulled it but not so it hurt, it just fuelled the passion inside of Lauren. He placed his other hand on her waist and pulled her even closer. Lauren was about to combust as she felt them moving closer to the sofa and she pushed Joey onto the sofa and she straddled him. Lauren felt her towel getting higher on her body but she made no attempt to sort it out. She moaned softly as Joey started to kiss her neck slowly as she tilted her head back but then he kissed Lauren again as roughly and passionately as before. She knew her towel was goner soon as it crept higher...

"Loz! The basilisk is scaring me!" A voice screamed from the doorway. Lauren jumped off Joey as she realised the voice was Oscar. She quickly readjusted her towel, freaking out as she looked from her brother to Joey.

"Loz, why are you kissing our cousin?" Oscar asked, looking confused. Lauren tried to smile but instead took Oscar's hand and took him upstairs, wondering how the hell she was going to explain this to her 5 year old brother.

Word of warning: The next chapter is going to be M rated :) xx


	3. Chapter 3

Fighting Temptations

Warning: Like I said in the last chapter, this is going to a M rated chapter. I'm not promising miracles though. Hope you like & you have been warned :)

Lauren put Oscar into bed, who was looking at her with great detail as she wondered how she was going to approach this.

"Hey Oscie, can you give me a few moments to get changed so I can explain everything to you?" Lauren asked. Oscar nodded and she left the room. Lauren changed into her jogging bottoms, a vest top and a hoodie. She quickly tied her damp hair into a side plait and headed back to Oscar who was waiting for you. Lauren held his little hand, wondering how she was gonna do this.

"Oscar, when your an adult, you fall in love and sometimes you can't choose who it's with. I know it may seem weird but it's real" Lauren told him, looking at him as he took in this information.

"But Joey is our cousin, isn't he?" Oscar wondered, looking at Lauren with big eyes.

"Yes he is. That's what I am trying to say, Oscar. You can't choose who you fall in love with. It just happens. I didn't want it to happen. But it did. You can't tell Mum and Dad. Not yet" Lauren replied.

"I won't tell them, Lozzie" Oscar said, smiling at them. Lauren sighed with relief.

"You promise? It will be our secret?" Lauren asked, looking at him.

"If you don't tell Mummy and Daddy I was scared at basilisk thingy, I won't tell about you and Joey" Oscar replied. Lauren laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Oscar. I love you" Lauren told him, as she tucked him into the covers.

"I love you too, Lozzie! More than Joey does!" Oscar replied. Lauren giggled and kissed his forehead as he became sleepy. She turned off his TV and headed back downstairs. That was easy but talking to Joey was the hardest thing. Lauren smiled at him as she walked into the room which he returned.

"Is he gonna tell your parents?" Joey asked, as she sat down. Lauren shook her head.

"No. He isn't" Lauren replied, looking at him slightly then looked away.

"That's good then. That would just complicate things" Joey said to her. Lauren sighed and looked at him fully.

"Are you gonna tell me the truth now?" Lauren asked, turning to look at him.

"Your not gonna like it. It involves Derek" Joey replied. Lauren exhaled deeply as she took this information in.

"I should of known. Go on" Lauren told him, lifting her leg up on the chair and placing it under her chin.

"The night of the accident. He told I needed to move in with him and act like the perfect son and he would keep quiet about everything" Joey began to explain to her.

"I'm guessing you declined of course?" Lauren questioned. Joey nodded.

"Good. I wouldn't want that for you. So I'm guessing he would do something as revenge if you didn't break up with me? Go on, tell me" Lauren said, looking at him with great intensity.

"He said he would withdraw his statement he made saying I was driving" Joey told her, looking at her. Lauren groaned, placing her head in her hands as she felt hot tears. She finally looked at him, sighing.

"You should of just told me" Lauren said, as she wiped away tears and walked towards him, sitting next to him.

"And risk you going to prison, Lauren? I couldn't do that to you" Joey replied, taking her hand, looking at her as he lightly touched Lauren's face, wiping the last of her tears.

"Why?" Lauren asked, making no attempt to push his hand away.

"You know why" Joey replied, as he put her hair behind her ear.

"I need to hear you say it" Lauren said, holding his hand that was on her face.

"I love you" Joey told her. Lauren smiled and moved closer to him, kissing him then pulled away so she could reply.

"I love you too" Joey kissed her again before Lauren pulled away, standing up. He looked at her, holding his breath, waiting for her next move. Lauren held out her hand, Joey took it, letting her lead the way upstairs. She stopped at the top of stairs and turned to kiss him before he lifted her, grabbing Lauren's legs and wrapped them around his waist as Joey carried her into her room, not breaking their kiss as he laid her down on her bed. They looked at each other and in that moment, Lauren saw the love, awe and lust in Joey's eyes, so much so she didn't think she could ever doubt it again as Lauren took her hoodie off, Joey was there, kissing her neck whilst his wandered up her vest, Lauren's hands found his shirt, as she started to unbutton it, Joey paused for a moment to let her and she sat up, looking up at him as Lauren pushed off Joey's shirt, threw it aside, kissed his chest up to his shoulder then kissed him on his lips again as Joey pushed her down again, she felt her pillows and she felt his hands starting to push her jogging bottoms down. Lauren groaned softly as they were gone and she was down to her underwear still on, her hands found Joey's trousers and his zipper as she rid him of them. She was then aware of his travelling hands as Lauren pushed his boxers down and he pushed her kickers away. Joey looked at her with great intensity as he entered her and buried his head in her neck, Lauren gently played with his hair, as they picked up the speed and she knew she wouldn't last long as Joey grabbed her waist to pull her even closer to him. She groaned as his lips found hers again and they kissed briefly.

"I love you" Joey told her.

"I love you too" Lauren replied, her voice hoarse as they came together.

Joey laid on Lauren's chest for a while, as they breathing returned to normal and she carried on playing with his hair.

"Where do we go now? Concerning Derek and other things" Lauren asked, as her breathing returned to normal and she laid in what she considered bliss.

"I don't know, Lauren, I really don't but as long as I don't have to lie to anymore, I'm sure we will work it out" Joey replied, looking at her. Lauren nodded and he sat up, coming closer to her so he could kiss her when they heard voices and movement downstairs. Lauren sighed and laughed a little.

"Come on, time for jailbreak" Lauren said, sitting up

Laura wanted a M rated chapter, I gave her one. This was the last chapter of this. Hope you enjoyed my 3-shot :)

xoxo


End file.
